Minutos perdidos
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: La fecha límite de entrega de la novela de Takeru es dentro de poco, pero Hikari se niega a que siga escribiendo mientras viva en un basurero y tenga fiebre. Cada minuto cuenta y Takeru no puede tocar su ordenador. Topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra.


**Serendipia** : Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

Takeru agredía ferozmente las teclas de su ordenador en un frenesí de lluvia de ideas arrasadoras. Una bestia feroz que se alimentaba de todo lo que escribía y que era capaz de derrumbar montañas y beber lava de volcán como si fuera un monstruo airado. Sin sentimientos ni emociones. Sin vida, palabras sin alma. Takeru por ahora vivía, pero no vivía de la inspiración, si no de la devoción, a pesar de todo, como no fuese capaz de crean nada nuevo en las próximas horas, estaba completamente seguro de que implosionaría como si de las raíces de una supernova se tratara. Takeru debía escribir un nuevo libro. ¡Pero no servía cualquier libro! ¡Debía ser el libro perfecto! Una historia conmemorativa que perdurase por los siglos de los siglos. El efímero infinito no era nada en comparación con los eternos segundos que pasaba Takeru sudando la gota gorda, encerrado en su oscura habitación, cuyas persianas se habían convertido en la piedra de un insoldable torreón, con latas y más latas de comida basura, comida rápida, comida con muchos azúcares de rápida absorción, sin nutrientes. Takeru era un esclavo, un príncipe cuya libertad había sido arrebatada por el inmenso tamaño del dragón que ahora era la fecha límite de su novela.

—Takeru —Una melindrosa voz se escuchó a través de los muros de la torre. El pomo de la puerta giró con una velocidad indescriptible, inefable. La habitación en seguida se llenó de aire puro y limpio, aunque el anfitrión no estaba tan complacido por la nueva intromisión. El estruendoso ruido de las persianas fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Takeru se giró, como un lobo cuyo sueño había sido perturbado —. Puaj, aquí huele que apesta. Takeru, vives dentro de un basurero.

Hikari miraba a su amigo angustiada. Takeru estaba demacrado, irreconocible, lleno de mierda y oliendo a sudor. Seguramente no se había duchado en días.

—¡Hikari, vete! ¡Me desconcentras! —el lobo en el que se había convertido Takeru aulló infame, sin escrúpulos.

—Y una mierda, Takeru. No te he visto por la universidad últimamente. Ya sé que la entrega de tu próximo libro es dentro de poco. ¡Pero por favor! ¡Deja de comportarte como un animal! Estas llevando tu cerebro al límite y escribes por pura obligación. ¿Qué ha pasado con los días en los que las musas cantaban gráciles sinfonías, ocultas en tu conciencia?—Hikari se acercó con la intención de colocar su enorme zarpa de águila (a ojos de Takeru) sobre la frente del rubio. Takeru la dio un manotazo y Hikari se abalanzó sobre el chico sin intención de darse por vencida. Acabó colocando su mano sobre la frente de su amigo —Tienes fiebre, Takeru —y lo alzó, con cara de asco, agarrando con fuerza del cuello de su blanca (aunque ya no tanto) camisa —. Ahora mismo nos vamos al médico. Dúchate —ordenó la mujer.

—¡No! ¡No puedo perder más tiempo! ¡La fecha límite...!

—¿Te duchas o te ducho? —advirtió Hikari.

Cuando vio que el rubio tenía intención de volver al ordenado lo agarró con fuerza de la cabellera y comenzó a tirarlo hasta el cuarto de baño.

—¡Me ducho! ¡Me ducho yo solo! —suplicó Takeru al ver que su amiga realmente parecía dispuesta a arrancarle la ropa y meterlo en la bañera mediante el uso de la fuerza.

Diez minutos de escritura perdidos.

Una vez duchado y presentable, con ropa nueva y limpia que Hikari se había molestado en comprar, puesto que la lavadora del apartamento llevaba sin ser usada milenios de evolución humana, Takeru y Hikari pusieron rumbo a su destino. La mañana era fresca y provista de un frío agradable, ameno, satisfactorio, que a Takeru no le molestó en lo absoluto respirar con su hipotético tercer pulmón. El médico propuso bajar la fiebre en casa de manera natural, comiendo poco, bebiendo mucho y con duchas de agua tibia, añadiendo, si se quisiese, paños húmedos en las zonas de la cabeza y el cuello. De esta forma Takeru se quedó en la cama de su apartamento mientras Hikari limpiaba y ventilaba la casa hasta dejarla impoluta, refrescante.

—Deja que te ayude, Hikari —se había ofrecido Takeru, no obstante, la fulminante mirada de basilisco de la chica lo había dejado de piedra y muerto en la cama, sin siquiera atreverse a resucitar o mover un solo músculo.

Tres horas de escritura perdidas.

La tarde pasó tranquila y la joven se molestó en hacer un caldo de verduras al chico, el cual no se atrevió a rechazar, por mucho que detestase aquella receta. Ya puestos y como aliciente, Hikari fue a comprar helado, que fue ingerido con entusiasmo y devoción.

—¿Mejor? —interrogó la chica.

Takeru asintió complacido —Mejor, gracias Hikari —fue lo que dijo.

Takeru no se podía quejar de aquel gratificante trato por parte de su mejor amiga, e incluso podría afirmar, para sus adentros, que le gustaría ponerse enfermo más a menudo, a cambio de obtener ese tipo de tratos, pero una punzada de resentimiento le perforaba las arterias, las venas y los ventrículos cada vez que la chica bostezaba y cerraba los ojos en un vano intento por recuperar energía perdida.

Una hora de escritura perdida.

—Bien —Hikari se levantó de la cama en donde había permanecido sentada hacía unos segundos. Fue a fregar los platos usados de la cena y a limpiar un poco más. Takeru leyó sus intenciones.

—Hikari, vete a casa —advirtió Takeru.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió de allí hasta caer la cerrada noche, llena de una glaciar oscuridad. Takeru se despertó tras horas de sueño y corroboró la hora que era en su reloj digital. Marcaban las dos de la madrugada, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a su ordenador, situado en la mesa de falsa caoba del salón, cuando algo lo alteró. Se giró velozmente ante la posible amenaza. Una forzada respiración revotaba entre las paredes y penetraba en sus oídos como dos alfileres de óxido marchito. La chica tenía el sueño pesado y repercutía en su postura, tumbada cuan larga era a lo largo del sofá. Takeru suspiró con rota ilusión al comprobar que Hikari no le había hecho ni caso. La cogió con cuidado por la cintura, usando su hombro como almohada provisional para reposar la cabeza de la chica, como quien coge a un niño pequeño que yace dormido en un sitio indebido. Hikari, impensadamente, se aferró a su cuerpo con manos y piernas, y fue llevada hasta la cama, arropada, abrazada, hasta que su mala somnolencia acabó por despertarla.

Treinta minutos de escritura perdidos.

No la sorprendió el hecho de encontrarse durmiendo junto a Takeru, puesto que muchas veces se habían quedado a dormir juntos en la misma cama. Se acurrucó más junto a su compañero, hasta que su espalda recibió el calor por el que a gritos exigía.

—Takeru, ¿estás dormido?

El aludido se removió como pudo, puesto que la cama no era muy grande y el contacto no podía ser evadido.

—No puedo dormir —contestó.

Y era verdad. Estaba la fecha límite de su entrega, el cansancio psicológico que conllevaba alterar el horario de sueño y el insomnio que ofrecía el cuerpo en consecuencia.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —interrogó la chica.

—Seguir intentándolo —sabia respuesta.

También honesta. Takeru no podía permitirse abusar de Hikari de aquella manera, por mucho que le incitara recibir un trato superior.

Hikari sonrió aliviada, no la apetecía. Más de una vez habían probado a hacer el amor entre ellos. No como algo personal, no eran pareja ni querían serlo, al menos no por ahora, si no como puras muestras de amor, de extrema complicidad. Jamás habían llegado a más y jamás llegarían en su estado.

Diez minutos de escritura perdidos.

Al fin y al cabo, Takeru se quedó sin sus preciadas horas de escritura constante sobre el ordenador. Sin embargo, y puesto añadir, encontró su inspiración a la mañana siguiente, una inspiración que parecía no querer llamar a las puertas de la casa de Takeru, y que apareció de improviso cuando no requería ser llamada. Esa inspiración tenía nombre, serendipia, la palabra cruzó los axones neuronales de Takeru a la velocidad de la luz. Una novela de misterio en la que el protagonista acaba encontrando algo mejor de lo que buscaba.

Como una fiera, golpeó sin piedad las teclas de su ordenador. Por ahora, el título le gustaba.

Serendipia. No me busques y me encontrarás.

Todo un libro recuperado.

* * *

Topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra


End file.
